The Great Escape
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: It’s been six years,ten weeks, four days,twenty hours,seven minutes and four seconds since I last held Logan's hand with glove on.Max and Logan want a cure with the odds against them can they win?A Dark Angel/NCIS Crossover.Better inside.
1. Prolgue

The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

**Prologue**

**A Dark Angel/ NCIS Crossover**

If I had only been stronger, thought about it more. It's my fault I'm stuck with this virus thing to begin with. And, it's been six years since I've even been in the same room with Logan. Sure, we talk on webcam or over the phone, every night no matter what we are doing, or where we are. Sure, I'm engaged to the man but, I can't touch him. I can't kiss him. I can't do anything but, talk with him. She said she'd help me and she said she'd get this of this damn thing, to help me, help us beat this damn virus and, I'm beginning to wonder if she can. My mind wonders all the time but, I know she tries, I know she _**is**_ trying to help me, I mean Logan is her brother. It just seems that sometimes things don't always happen just the way that you want them to. That's what started this whole damn revolution with the transgenics. I let them out, and now White and his men are killing them all one by one until one day there won't be any of us left. That's why she staged the damn thing to begin with. She got me, Cindy, Alec, Logan, and Sketchy out of harms way. She made everyone believe that everything and everyone in Terminal City was toast, was dead. It's been six years, ten weeks, four days, twenty hours, seven minutes and four seconds since I last held Logan's hand, and he had gloves on. I just hope she comes through for us so I can begin my life and we can be together instead of dancing around each other like we did for a year.


	2. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

**Chapter 1**

**Flashbacks **

"Logan, we've been on the phone three hours, are you sure Gibbs isn't going to get mad?" Max asked sitting at her desk. She was looking at a picture of them from the last temporary cure which was right before he left for Washington. It was the shortest one: one hour. Chris was on short notice at that point. Max felt bad for riding him all the time but, she'd been engaged for six years but, she didn't want to get married and then not get to kiss Logan at the alter or have a freaking honeymoon with him.

"Max, don't worry. Right now I'm the only one here except for Duckey and Abby and they are in their areas far away." Logan aka Tony Dinozzo said waiting at his desk for a call from Gibbs and staring at the same picture he knew Max was staring at. He'd done this to make an out for himself after White found him out. He faked his death and got himself a new identity. Moved away and was trying to find a cure, he knew his sister's friend Chris was working on it but, he wanted another opinion. He just had to find the courage to ask Abby to do it for him.

"So, I was thinking about coming to D.C. at least for a couple days."

"Oh really?" Logan asked and he could tell Max was smiling and blushing.

"Chris said he's really close. He said something along temporary lines is definitely in order within the next few days." Max said still looking at the picture. It was the same day they left Terminal City. She hugged Logan goodbye and they lingered for a few seconds, and he kissed the top of her forehead, and Original Cindy got the shot. She knew Cindy did it to make them both feel better about not being closer.

Max closed her eyes and she was at Crash.

"_Me and Logan are none of your business." She said to Alec as she was waiting for another pitcher of beer. Max closed her eyes for a second and felt Logan's presence behind her. She turned to face him and Alec got up and walked off._

"_Max" Logan started to say and then trailed off._

"_I gotta blaze." She said and he grabbed her arm. Max instantly jerked back, staring at Logan's face starting to cover with hives. Alec reached for his phone and called the paramedics._

_Max stood there right by his side watching him die. She walked them outside and got on the ambulance sitting right there as Logan's pulse and heartbeat dropped fast. They got to the hospital and Dr. Shankar met them at the door. She stopped Max at the door way to the Trauma room and sat her down._

_**Three Hours Later:**_

_Max and Original Cindy sat in the waiting room waiting for word on Logan's condition. "Max, I need to speak with you." Beverly said to her and she went to the doorway of Logan's room._

"_Please don't let him die." Max said with a tear falling down her face._

"_The transfusion is taking it's time to work but, its working. I need to know how Logan got infected." She asked Max._

_Max turned her head away and wiped the tears off her face before she answered. "When I was at Manticore, they knew I had a relationship with 'Eyes Only' and they figured he was my boyfriend. They got a strand of Logan's hair off my jacket and Logan's DNA off my lips from the night I was shot in the woods. They wanted me to kill him so they injected me with a virus genetically targeted to Logan's DNA to kill him if we come into any contact at all." As the words left Max's mouth she began to cry again. She heard something and turned back and saw Logan's eyes move and she ran out to Original Cindy and sat there in the chair crying._

"Max, you there?" He asked and she jumped out of her dream.

"Yeah, just a flashback." She said letting a tear fall.

"What was it?" He asked her.

"The second time you got infected. It scared the hell out of me." She said and wiped the tear off. She knew he heard her.

"Max, don't cry. I'm fine. I will be fine. I just want this whole thing to end." He said and he looked up to find Kate, McGee, and Gibbs hovering over his desk. "Hey, I have to go." He said to her not making eye contact with any of them.

"I love you." She said and he smiled.

"Love you too. I'll see you soon. I promise." He said and hung the phone up.

"We're in love now are we?" Kate asked. He knew he was getting some shit for this one.

"What?" He asked her. "I can't be in love?" He asked her and she smiled.

"It's funny, I just thought Tony only cared about Tony." She said and he walked off to the elevator and pressed the down button.

He paced in front of the elevator waiting for it to open. When it finally did he got inside and pressed the lobby button. He hit the wall as the door closed. Then he saw a hand come through the crack. "Mind if I join you?" Gibbs asked getting inside.

The ride to the lobby was quiet. Logan got off the elevator and walked outside to the nearest wall and slammed his fist into it. He was about to do it again until Gibbs grabbed his fist. "What is going on?" He demanded to know.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." He said in a cold voice.

"You need to talk to someone otherwise when you go back inside Kate is going to be al over you and you'll be right back out here doing this." Gibbs said and his phone went off. "I traced your last call and it was three hours, ten minutes, and twelve seconds, and it was from Los Angeles. So who do you know in the city of lost angels?" Gibbs asked as he sat down on the bench.

"Her name is Max." Logan said and sat down beside his boss. "We've been engaged for six years, ten weeks, four days, twenty hours, seven minutes and four seconds, exactly." He said and Gibbs just stared at him.

"Are you being serious?" He said with an astonished look on his face.

"Yeah, we met seven years ago right before I got shot and paralyzed." He said and Gibbs just stared at him.

"Paralyzed?" He asked and Logan just shied away. He took a minute to answer.

"Max saved me from being in a wheelchair the rest of my life. I've been in love with her seven years ever since we met there's just one problem." He said trailing off.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"We can't touch."

"How is that?"

"She was injected with a pathological virus targeted for my DNA and if we touch, she kills me." Logan said to him, "Oh yeah, my real name is Logan Cale." He said and Gibbs just looked at him.

"Logan Cale died in the siege of Terminal City."

"No, I faked my death. Made up a new identity and left my old lie except for Max. We talk in some form every day."

"So, you just take it when Kate makes cracks about you not having a love life, or a life period?" Gibbs asked him.

"I have to. I don't want to expose Max and get her killed and myself along with her. But, as soon as I get word this virus is gone and she is cured I'm going home back to my old life." As Logan said this Gibbs just looked at him and then looked at the ground.

"Tony, you do what you have to do. But, in the meantime don't hit anymore things that aren't a punching bag." Gibbs said and the two men walked inside the NCIS building and to the elevator and Logan went down to Abby's lab hoping to get some answers and a cure.

**Max's Office**

As Max hung the phone up she felt someone hovering over her, and she looked up. To her dismay it was Alec and Sketchy. "What are you two still doing here?" She asked getting up and turning towards Chris's office.

"We heard you on the phone. You have to go and see him. You have to Max." Alec said and her eyes caught the gaze of some very familiar faces.

"Rafer, Eric, Darrin, Kendra, Herbal, Bling, what the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked going to give Kendra and Bling a hug. Sketchy followed behind her to give one to Herbal.

"Before Anna left on sabbatical she hired us, we just transferred in from Seattle but, she failed to mention who our new boss is." Kendra said as Max finished giving Herbal a hug.

"I'm your new boss. Before Anna left she put me in charge. I guess you guys are gonna have to get used to taking orders from me." Max and Kendra just looked at her.

"This is Alec; he's a family friend of mine. Original Cindy is around here somewhere and find a desk. I'll go through the major stuff at tomorrow's briefing." Logan said and walked towards Chris's office.

"Max," Bling called after her and she turned around. "Where is Logan?"

"Logan got made and vacated Seattle. He was killed in the government's siege of Terminal City." Max said and walked off. As she rounded the corner to Chris's office she felt a tear on the verge of falling. 'He told me to say that. Remember that ring's going to have company soon.' She told herself and walked into Chris's office. "We got anything new?" She asked as Chris was running some numbers.

"The best I got you is one week. That's the longest I have right now. Do you want it?" He asked and Max got a huge smile on her face.

"Let's do it." She said and she rolled her sleeve up and Chris injected the temporary cure into her. As Max was rolling her sleeve down Kendra, Asha, and Bling walked into the office. "How strong is the hold?" Max asked him.

"It's strong. The virus isn't penetrating through it. You have seven days Max, don't take advantage of it. Use it wisely." Chris said and she turned to see the three of them with a confusing look on their faces.

"If this is as close as you can get to the cure, can you manufacture enough of this were I just inject myself every week?"

"Max, that's gonna be your worst case scenario. I'm going to kill this virus thing one way or another you just gotta give me a little more time." He said and she walked through the three of them and they followed her.

"Max, I asked Alec about the picture of you and Logan. It was taken after Terminal City, where is he?" Asha asked Max looking directly into her eyes.

"White traced one of the 'Eyes Only' hacks back to Logan. He deleted the files, and got the hell outta his penthouse before Whites men trashed it, and blew it up. Anna made it seem like everything and everyone in Terminal City was dead, that means me, Logan, Cindy, Sketchy, and Alec. Logan moved to D.C. and he has a new name and he works for the NCIS."

"Wait a minute for three years the SW1 was told by Logan they were doing favors for Eyes Only, and that was Logan?" Asha asked.

"Yep, the only reason I knew is because I broke into Logan's penthouse to steal something and I caught one of his hacks. I've been helping ever since." Max said to them and she walked to her desk. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Logan's number.

**NCIS Building**

"Abby, I need your help." Logan said and she turned to face him. He turned his head and saw Kate and McGee walk through the door.

"Sure Tony, what can I do for you?" She asked.

He pulled a sample of Max's blood out of his pocket. "I need you to take a look at this blood sample."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It contains a pathological virus tailored to someone's specific DNA and I need you to neutralize the virus." He explained.

"Whose blood is it? And Who is the virus targeted to?" Kate said in a demanding tone.

"If you must know, my fiancés blood and the virus is targeted for me. It's a very long and complicated story. Can you do it Abby?" He asked her.

"Give me seven days, and I'll have a full answer for you. But, I have to ask how did this happen?" She said and Kate and McGee moved in closer.

"It happened about seven years ago. She was shot and took hostage. The people who held her captive didn't like me. When she got away we found out about the virus. They wanted me dead. That's the story." He said and he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw Max's face pop up on the screen. "Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"It's me. I need you to take a week off of work?" She asked him. He heard her walking around.

"What's going on?"

"Chris got us seven days. We have seven days to spend together and you won't die. I'm booking myself the next flight there."

"Max, are you sure?" He asked her and Kate, Abby and McGee leaned in closer to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, remember last time when you and me had the twelve hour window and I said I didn't want to waste it on a quickie?" She asked him.

Logan closed his eyes and remembered that night.

"_If there was such thing as a temporary cure, how long would it last?" He asked her and she reached for something in her coat._

"_Ten hours and fifty minutes." She said._

"_So we can touch and nothing will happen?" He asked looking into Max's brown eyes._

"_I don't know about nothing but, you won't die." She said to him. "But, we have to think about this. I mean ten hours seems like a long time but, it's really not and when it's over it's over and we'll be right back where we started."_

"_It'll have to be long enough." He said getting up._

"_I was hoping you'd say that." She said standing up and walking towards him. He held his hand out for her and she took it. He took his free hand and felt her hair and he leaned into kiss her. "I can't believe I'm gonna go all girly on you but, I don't wanna waste this on a quickie. I want this to be perfect." She said._

"_How about a perfect quickie?" He asked her._

"Logan, you there?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I remember what I said." He answered her. He knew she had a grin on her face that matched the goofy one he had right now.

"I don't know about a quickie but, it will be perfect." She said and he closed his eyes and remembered when time was up.

"_I knew this would happen." Max said sitting down in the back seat as the day approached in the sky._

"_How long do we have?" He asked her._

"_Two minutes." She said to him._

"_We had to take the chance. We had to. I keep thinking about the night we took down Manticore, the night I thought I'd lost you I came home and just sat on my couch. I sat there for days. We spent a year dancing around each other afraid to actually admit how we felt. If I had that time back I'd do it so differently." He said and as he finished the beeper went off. He kissed her just to remember her touch. He knew it'd be the last one for a while. Logan got up out of the car. "I love you Max." He said and walked off not giving her a chance to reply._

"What time are you getting in?" He asked her.

"I'm not telling, just get that time off. I don't want to waste it with you at work." She said to him. "Love you."

"Love you too." He replied before the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Kate asked and Logan walked out of the room and he got into the elevator. As soon as the doors opened he walked up to Gibbs desk.

"I need the next seven days off." Logan said.

"Tony, what the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Max is on her way here. She found a cure but, there's a catch."

"What's the catch?"

"It last's for seven days. We have a week, and I'm not wasting it."

"Alright, finish up the paperwork from the last case and you're on medical leave for the next seven days." Gibbs said and he returned to his desk. Logan sat at his desk trying to finish up the paperwork.

As Logan sat at his desk he got very impatient and normally he was a really patient guy but, tonight he wasn't up for it. He checked the clock every ten minutes. His left leg was shaking because he was nervous. "What is wrong with you?" McGee asked him from his desk.

"I'm fine, just trying to finish up this paperwork." He said and he pulled out his phone and checked his last call, it was from Max and that was three hours ago. Logan knew it only took two hours and forty-five minutes to get here is she was flying on an agency plane, and she knew she was. He stood up from his desk going to get a cup of coffee and he heard the elevator doors open.

Logan turned to see if it was Max. And, it was. Max caught direct eye contact with him and walked right up to him. Logan wrapped his arms around Max and captured her lips with his own. He hands snaked around his neck as the kiss went from a normal kiss to a kiss filled with passion, lust, and desire that he been pent up for almost seven years. Kate got off the elevator and saw the scene and walked over to Gibbs desk.

"McGee get your jaw off the floor," She said and saw Gibbs, "you to Jethro." Kate said.

"You have no right to call me by my first name." He stated and she slapped them both upside the head and grabbed her purse.


	3. Chapter 2: Day One

The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

**Chapter 2**

**Day One**

**Intro: The Great Escape- Boys Like Girls**

**Throw it away****  
****Forget yesterday****  
****We'll make the great escape****  
****We won't hear a word they say****  
****They don't know us anyway****  
****Watch it burn****  
****Let it die****  
****Cause we are finally free tonight******

**Tonight will change our lives****  
****It's so good to be by your side****  
****We'll cry****  
****We won't give up the fight****  
****We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs****  
****And they'll think it's just cause we're young****  
****And we'll feel so alive**

**NCIS Building**

Logan turned to see if it was Max. And, it was. Max caught direct eye contact with him and walked right up to him. Logan wrapped his arms around Max and captured her lips with his own. He hands snaked around his neck as the kiss went from a normal kiss to a kiss filled with passion, lust, and desire that he been pent up for almost seven years. Kate got off the elevator and saw the scene and walked over to Gibbs desk.

"McGee get your jaw off the floor," She said and saw Gibbs, "you to Jethro." Kate said.

"You have no right to call me by my first name." He stated and she slapped them both upside the head and grabbed her purse.

Kate sighed at Gibbs's last remark and she walked to the elevators and pressed the button. She turned her back one last time to see the sight of Tony Dinozzo with this girl she knew nothing about. Kate grimaced at the sight and waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. When she decided to take the stairs the doors popped open and Abby and Duckey got off and saw the scene in front of them.

"What are you staring at?" Kate snapped and she left the building.

"What's her deal?" Abby asked to anyone who would answer and she and Duckey joined Gibbs at his desk. "Who is that?" She asked not to anyone specific.

"I have a feeling that it's Dinozzo's fiancé." Gibbs said answering her question.

"How long have they been like that?"

"About five minutes." McGee said and he looked ahead and Duckey, Abby, and Gibbs followed his gaze.

Max's back started to arch as her legs started to collapse from the pressure of Logan's lips on hers. She smiled at the feeling of Logan's hands wondering around her back. His hands rested on the small of her back clutching her closer to him. Max settled her hands around Logan's neck and held him closer to her as the kiss continued. Max opened her eyes for a split second and she saw the jaws that were dropped on the floor.

Max reluctantly pulled away from Logan's lips. "I think we have an audience." She whispered to him. He turned his head back and saw the four of them with their jaws on the floor.

"I have a feeling we need to go somewhere a little more private." He whispered back to her kissing her on her neck and nibbling on her ear lobe. Max giggled a little and pushed him away.

"I thought you didn't like public displays of affection?" She asked him out of breath.

"I thought you didn't have shortness of breath?" He asked hugging her tightly.

"Normally I don't but, that was nothing that I'd never experienced before." She said feeling her cheeks blush a little.

"So, I got to you didn't I?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Just a little bit." She said and she looked back at the audience of four behind them.

"I guess I forgot my manners, didn't I?" He said taking her hand and she followed him to Gibbs's desk. Once they arrived at the desk, McGee, and the rest of them pretended to be doing something. "I know you were watching." Logan said to them. "Abby, Duckey, Gibbs, McGee, this is my fiancé Max Guevera." He said and she looked them over. "Max, this is my boss Gibbs, one of my co-workers McGee, the lab tech Abby, and this is Duckey our medical examiner." He said and she shook each of their hands. "Where is Kate?" He asked.

"She left in a hurry right after Max got here." Gibbs said and Logan knew what was wrong. "Go on, you're officially on vacation." Gibbs said to the two.

"What about the paperwork from the drug bust?"

"I'll take care of it." Gibbs said and Logan grabbed Max and she had to run to catch up with him.

"What's the hurry?" She asked as he led her to the stairs.

"See, Gibbs is being nice right now but, I can bet you anything that he will change his mind in a minute." Logan said as they walked down the stairs.

"So, where were we?" Max asked stopping behind him and he kissed her again pining her up against the wall.

Logan's hands moved all over her back and ran up under her shirt feeling the skin on her back. Logan kissed her gently at first but, it got more intense as the kiss went on. Max bit Logan's lip playfully and her hands slipped his jacket off of his back and he heard it fall to the floor.

Max's hands snaked around Logan's neck and she pulled him closer towards her, pressing their bodies together. "Max, let's go back to my place." He said kissing her.

"That might be a good idea." She said grabbing his hand after he picked his jacket up.

"By the way, you look amazing today." He said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She said blushing again. "Damn it Cale, you're the only one." She said in frustration.

"Only one what?" He asked her.

"That makes me blush." She said in frustration. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closely beside him and she put her hand in his back pocket and he put his hand is hers. "You know, I haven't eaten yet." She said reminiscing the good old days.

"You know, neither have I." He said to her kissing her on the cheek.

"So, are we eating in or eating out?" She asked him after they'd walked a few blocks in silence.

Logan got a smile on his face and Max just looked at him. "How about we eat dinner out but, we take desert back to my place?" He asked her and she nodded in agreement. Max laid her head on Logan's shoulder as they walked down the street towards Logan's pick for dinner.

"So, where is this place?" She asked after five minutes of walking.

"Why are we so impatient?" He asked her and she just looked at him.

"Because, I'm hungry and I just want to get everything out of the next seven days that we can." Max said and they stopped walking.

He went to turn around and he bumped into someone. "Kate, you ran out of the office so fast you didn't get to meet Max." Logan said to her. Kate looked at Max from her head to her toes.

"I'm Kate, Tony's partner." She said extending a hand to Max and she took it extend and shook her hand.

"I'm Max." She said to Kate politely and they let the others hand go. Max looked Kate up and down and she knew automatically that Kate had feelings for him.

"Well me and Max have reservations for dinner. I'll see you next week." He said hugging her.

"Next week?" She asked as she was released from the hug.

"I'm off for the next seven days." He said and she got a weird look on her face.

"I'll see you then." She said and walked off.

Max used her hearing to listen to Kate let herself allow one last tear to fall down her face. "Kate likes you." Max blurted out.

"She what?" Logan said in disbelief.

"She likes you. I could see it in her eyes." Max said as they started to walk again. "She's pretty." Max said again to break the silence.

"Max, you sound jealous. You don't have to worry. I love you, and only you. Please, don't sound jealous." He said facing her and leaning into kiss her. Max wrapped her arms around his neck and Logan's hands rested on the small of her back. The kiss reached new heights, when the rain started falling on them. Max and Logan opened their eyes for a split second as the rain started falling harder. Max and Logan bursted into laughter and they ran off in search of cover.

"Follow me." Logan said and they ran into a swirling glass door and they were in a classy lobby.

"Where are we?" Max asked shaking herself off.

"Close your eyes." He said taking her hand. Max followed him not even peeping. Logan pushed the button to an elevator and it dinged when the doors opened. As they got on, Logan pushed the top button and after a long ride of silence, they doors opened and Logan led her into a room of complete windows.

"Where are we?" Max asked and Logan led her to one of the walls of glass.

"Open." He said and Max opened her eyes and she looked at the view. It looked just like Logan's penthouse in Seattle.

"How did you pull this off?" She asked looking around the room.

"Let's just say that it took me a lot of time to find a place like this. It's my special spot."

"What do you mean?"

"NCIS has a fake address, this is my real apartment. I just didn't want them to ruin the one thing that reminds me of you." He said taking her into his arms.

"I don't ever want this moment to end, but I know that it has to." Max said with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Max, one day, someday we won't have to have time limits on the time that we can touch. I swear to you, we will get married and we will have the best life in the messed up world. We will raise kids, and we will do our best to raise them right in this messed up world. Max, don't cry." He said to her wiping the tears from her face.

"Logan, you're just gonna make me cry more and you know it." She said to him, and he took his fingers and wiped away the tears that were falling down her face.

"Max, how about some food?" He asked leading her to the kitchen. Max sat on the counter just like she used to when they first met.

"Whatcha got in that fridge?" She demanded to know.

"How about some baked five cheese chicken ziti?" He asked turning around to face Max and she agreed with him.

"So, we have seven days." She said as Logan cooked the pasta.

"Are we gonna help cook?" He asked as he sliced a chunk of butter to drop into the pot.

"Yeah. What I gotta do?" She asked him jumping off the counter and standing next to him.

"Grate the cheeses." He said motioning to the five cheeses and the grater beside him. Max groaned at him. "It's the easiest job unless you wanna cut the chicken, and put it all together." He said and she picked one of the cheeses and started grating it over a bowl.

Max bumped her hips into Logan's side and he bumped her back. They kept this up until the timer went off on the oven signaling that the chicken was done. Logan walked over to the oven and pulled the chicken out. "Can you strain the noodles?" He called over his shoulder and she took the strainer and the pot over the to the sink and poured the water out.

Once Max finished she walked over to where Logan was and the poured the noodles into a casserole bowl and Logan placed the chicken around it. Max reached behind her and grabbed the bowl of cheese and waited until Logan finished pouring the marinara sauce over the dish and Max spread the cheese over the dish and Logan put it into the over and set the timer for thirty minutes.

"So, now we wait." He said to her and she hopped back onto the counter and Logan walked over to face her.

He leaned in and he kissed her hard on the lips and Max fell back onto the counter bringing Logan on top of her. His hands wondered across her back and her stomach playing with the hem of her shirt and he finally stopped teasing her and he raised the shirt over her head and it landed on the floor. Max's hands lifted Logan's shirt up and it fell onto the floor where her shirt was. Logan trialed kissed down her chest and stomach all the way to the line of her jeans.

Max arched her back as Logan trailed kisses down her body and her hands wondered down to the button of Logan's jeans and she unbuttoned them as he kissed his way back up her body. Logan's lips met Max's again and they kissed like they never had before. She arched her back as Logan's hands wondered to her bra and he unhooked it.

Logan heard the incessant ringing of his phone and he ignored it. As soon as his phone finished ringing, Max's started. Their phones rang at least a minimum of ten times each until the oven timer went off. Logan reluctantly got off of Max and took their dinner out of the oven and sat it on the counter.

"We have the best timing don't we?" She asked him. She heard him laugh as he placed the dinner into bowls.

"I guess we do." He said to her and he turned around with two bowls in his hand and he walked over to the table. After he placed the bowls on the table Logan walked into a closet and he returned with a bottle of wine and as Max hooked her bra back he reached in between her legs and opened a drawer. "Pervert." She said to him as he closed the drawer back and took the bottle to the table and opened it.

"I thought that you'd like some wine but, I can put it up." He said putting the cork back inside the bottle.

"No, I want some wine." She said hopping off the counter and walking to the table. Max sat down beside Logan and she clinked her glass with his. "This smells great." She said picking up her fork and tasted the dish.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Logan said taking a bite of dinner.

"Even better." Max said and she leaned in to kiss Logan. Logan dropped his fork and his hands got tangled up in Max's hair and he pulled her towards him. Max snaked her hands around Logan's neck and she moved closer. Logan reluctantly pulled away as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're right about the food and more." Logan said to her and she smiled, blushing again. Max got up out of the chair and got her phone out of her back pocket and looked at the ten missed calls that she had. They were all Alec so she decided to call him back.

"What is it?" She asked in a pissy tone.

"Who pissed you off?" Alec said on the other end.

"I was just wondering what the hell Asha and some Valerie chick are doing here?" He asked her.

"I don't know about Asha, what is Valerie's last name?" Max asked and Logan moved closer to hear the call.

"She says her last name is Cale. I didn't know Logan was married." Alec said.

"Yeah he was for a little while way back before we met. She showed up right after me and him met and she basically extorted money from him because she blew through her divorce settlement. She left town with the money and a new husband." Max said filling Alec in on the details.

"She wants to know where he is, and so does Asha."

"Well, he's not available right now."

"How would you know he's all the way across the country." As Alec said this Logan smiled and so did Max. Logan moved closer pulling her towards him and he wrapped his arms around her. Logan tickled Max's sides making her squeal a little and laugh. "Where are you?" Alec demanded to know.

"I got a temporary cure that last's for seven days. Today was day one. I'm in Washington and I left Original Cindy in charge. I don't want to be interrupted. And besides you're lucky that I even returned your call." Max said and Logan tickled her some more. "Logan stop." She said to him and he kissed her on the lips. "Alec no more calls." She said kissing Logan back.

"Why are Valerie and Asha at the office?" He asked breaking the kiss.

"I don't know. I don't care. All I want is you." She said leaning in to kiss him again and Logan grabbed her hands and they walked to the bedroom.

As they got halfway to the bedroom Logan couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Max up against the wall and slid her shirt up over her arms. Max got chill bumps up her back as Logan's hands explored her body. Max's hands removed Logan's shirt for the second time and she pushed them into the bedroom and onto the bed.

With Max on top of him, Logan unhooked her bra and it was thrown across the room. Max kissed her way down Logan's chest and stomach and she unbuttoned his jeans and he kicked them off. Logan flipped them over and kissed his way down her body and down to her jeans where he unbuttoned them and slid them off kissing his way down to her panty line.

Max slid Logan's boxers down as he kissed his way back up to her lips. Max's hands wondered around Logan's body feeling him and sending shivers up her spine as Logan's hands explored every inch of her body. His hands slid her panties down and with one swift movement he entered her. Max silently moaned as he made his movement and she kissed him hard on the mouth.

A few hours later Logan and Max's bodies were intertwined together as they were covered only by one sheet. Logan woke up and he watched Max sleeping in his arms. He kissed her head lightly and moved closer to her. Logan closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

Max reluctantly opened her eyes to the sound of someone's phone ringing and she was about to get out of the bed and answer it when she realized where she was. She decided to let it ring and she nestled herself into the crook of Logan's neck and kissed it lightly causing him to stir a little. As she closed her eyes she felt him move again.

"Morning." He said to her. She opened her eyes and looked up to meet his brown eyes and get lost in them. After a long silent gaze, Logan reached back to look at the time and it was three-thirty in the morning. He groaned and moved his body back closer to Max.

Max's eyes moved to the skylight and she gazed at the stars and what she could see of the city lights. She lost herself in the flashes of lightening and the sound of the rain and thunder. She closed her eyes and remembered the night that Logan was able to stand, and it was because of her. She remembered it because she'd given him more than he could have ever asked for her.

"I don't want this to end." He whispered to her and kissed her cheek.

"Me either." She said coming back to him.

"So, I guess dinner is cold about now. Do you want to re-heat it or go for an extremely early breakfast?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said kissing him on the lips. Logan playfully bit her lip and he moved to kiss her neck and nibble lightly on her earlobe causing her to giggle. "Logan stop." She said as he continued to tickle her with his hands. "Logan." She squealed. She started moving her legs to block him and it didn't work.

"Logan." She demanded of him.

"What?" He asked as he stopped tickling her.

"I love you." She said and he kissed her again.


End file.
